Fairy Tail: The WarMonger
by ZERO MASON
Summary: A Fairy Tail oc story. In the land of Phathen, where guilds of wizards take on jobs to help other and fix problem. A great evil lurks in the shadows and wants to claim the land as it's own and a guild named WarMongers might be the key to stop it. Can they do it or will the evil win? App inside, excepting OC and rating might go up later on.
1. Legond of the First Wizards

**Hello, ZERO MASON here and this is a Fairy Tail oc story. I hope you like it and will send them in. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for this and other fics. If your interested, then please PM me and we can talk.**

Prologue: The Legend Begins.

_The sky was black as ash as the sky rained down on to the ground that showed no life within a hundred miles around. In the center of dark earth, laid five battle worned warriors as the weakly got to their feet. Above them, was a cloak figure with a _monovalent_ smile as he floated in the air with black mater coming from his hand._

_"You have tried, but I have won this war." the figure said as he looked down at the five warriors._

_"We have not fallen yet." one of the warrior yelled up at the figure, who laughed out the wounded warriors commit._

_"That was funny, please, tell me another one." he said in a mocking tone as the matter in his hands grew larger and larger. As it did, one of the warriors closed his eyes as he turned to his fellow warriors and spoke._

_"We have no choice, we must use our trump card to defeat him." he said, to the shock of the others._

_"But, that will..." another said as it seam to be a very drastic move on their leads idea._

_"It's either that, or we loose everything, as do the _innocence_ people we are protecting." another one said as he defended his leader decision. As the five talked about what they should do, the figure laughed at their planning._

_"Oh, thinking of a back up plan for defeating me. Ha, that's even better then your last joke." the figure said as he laughed even louder then he had before. As he was laughing, the five looked at each other and nodded, and then they placed their hands in a circle as they each closed their eyes and the leader of them spoke._

_"We offer our bodies, mind, and souls to the great others world. And as we leave this world, we shall take the evil and darkness away from this world. Leaving only the _beauty, kindness, and love to this world. We are ready, TAKE US!_" the leader yelled the last part at the top of his lungs and then a bright, blinding light _enveloped_ them. The figure was shocked by the sudden event and then he was blinded as the light enveloped him as well, and soon, his inter being vanished from the world, as did the warriors. And all that was left was the land, once dark and blacken, now bright, vibrant, and alive as the people of this land cheered for vanquishing of the evil malice in from the world, but also reaped for the lose of their heroes._

* * *

><p>"And that is the story of land." a teacher said as she closed her book and smiled at the class room full of young, and happy students. As she finished reading, she pointed at a large map of the nation and then she added, "These heroes were the first wizards and we named our five major cities after them. And now we have hundreds of wizards and guilds of all kinds." she said with a smile on her face as she answered their questions.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, here is the app.<p>

Name:

Nickname:

Epithet:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Hair style and color:

Eyes:

Body type and tone:

Scares/Tattoos other then the guild mark:

Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

History:

Friends/Allies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic (Limit Three.)

Any Weapons:

Pet/Partner:

Guild:

Relationship with the Guilds:

Guild Mark Location:

Anything I Missed:

Oh, and the guilds are these.

Good

WarMongers: A fun loving and exciting group that love to rough house, and party. Mark: An Axe and Sword in the shape of the an x.

Warriors of Virtue: Uptight and strict guild that will only take jobs for the wealthy and higher ups. Hates WarMongers for their lack of decency and rules. Mostly men, and the women are treated like servants and property. Mark: A Shield with an Eye in it.

Heavens Garden: A guild lead by a very sexy female wizards that is made up of mostly females and metrosexuals. Mostly gets along with most guild except the Warriors for most are sexist. Mark: A Blossoming Lotus

Dark:

Knights of Chaos: A dark group lead by a unnamed man that causes death and destruction. Mark: A skull with a large crown on it.

Shadow Walkers: A group that like to enslave whole villages and sell them to anyone, for anything they want. Mark: A Side facing snake head.

Nightmare Weavers: A guild of assassin that will kill anyone for a price. They have no morals and will kill children, mothers, the elderly, and even their own guild members to get a job done. Mark: A Skull in front of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, if you have any ideas for other guild, please give them over if you want. Also, I want you guys to make four of the heroes. If you want to make one of the first wizards, then please have fallen hero in your PM message.<strong>


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Hello, here is the first real chapter to Fairy Tail: The WarMongers. I still need oc for this story and I hope you enjoy the reading.**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins.

_In the land of Treinges, 20,000,000 people reside in it and make a living doing thing jobs from farming to fighting, to fishing, and everything in between. But a business that most respect and love to watch is that of Wizards and their Magic guilds. Hundreds of these guild are scattered across this magical land, and most guilds are based in one of the five main cities. To the southern most city, named Ocenanic, the largest port city, is were we start our story._

* * *

><p>It was a clear and crisp morning as a train pulled into the station. As the doors open and people began to border and exit respectfully, one of the people exiting came out with a bright smile and a sunny dispassion. She had long, flowing pink hair that reached to her rear, bright yellow eyes, a fair skin tone with an hour glass figure with a large bust. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a yellow sun on it, a mini denim skirt, and high heel boots. She had a bright and upbeat look of her as she looked at the bright sun shinning thought the sky line of the station. She took a deep breath as she pulled up her large suit case and then she yelled.<p>

"Finally, I'm here!" she said as she continued to flow with the crowd thought the station until she reached the out side and she took her first deep breath of salty, sea air. She smiled as she looked at the large, blue ski as seagull squawked loudly. She continued to smile as she walk down the stations step and entered the busy city streets. All around her were merchants selling their goods to others, kids playing in the streets, and a lot of different people relaxing and hanging with other. The young girl was enjoying the sights so much that she forgot to look were she was going until she suddenly went face first into the ground.

"Hey, watch were your going." yelled a voice the young girl heard as she got to her knees and then she turned to see a young man about her age was laying against a stand she had walked by. He had wild black hair, light blue eyes, a tan skin tone with a slight muscular build, and he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a sash going from his left side going down diagonal to the left, black figureless gloves, blur jeans, and old boots. The girl looked at him for a few minutes until she blushed as she stood up and offered him help up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." she said with a worried smile as she was not sure what he would do, but he simply stood up and brushed himself off.

"No, sweat. I need to get up anyway." he said with a smile as he looked at her and she looked back for a few minutes until she notice they were staring at each others.

"Oh, sorry. My names Angie." the girl named Angie said as she offered her hand.

"Raven, Raven Knight." the boy said as he grabbed her hand and they shock. After a few seconds, she let go and then he turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait, do you know were the Warriors of Virtue guild location is?" Angie asked sweetie and this made Raven stop in his tracks, turn back and walk back up to her.

"Trust me, you don't want to join those uptight jerkoffs." he said with a series look on his face,

"What? Why not? They are one of the most well respective guilds in the world." Angie said as she looked confused f as to why he would say something like that.

"Trust me, you don't." Raven said as he turned to leave, but she pulled him back to face with her smile gone and a look that scared him a little.

"Tell me were they are, now." she ordered him and they stare at each other for a minutes until he smiled at her.

"Fine, but don't tell me. head down this street and then turn a left and you will see a large mansion. That's it." he said as he turned around and left her with a smile back on her face again.

"Thanks Raven." she said as she waved goodbye to him as he waved bye back. After doing that, she turned and headed on to the mansion.

* * *

><p>A the Warriors of Virtue's headquarters, a young man sat in a large white chair as he sipped on some tea. He had neatly cut blonde hair, light green eyes, a fair skin tone with a muscular build, and he was wearing a long white trench coat over a white dress shirt, and white gloves, pants, and shoes finished his wardrobe. he was sitting at a table with two other, also dressed like him but one had cut brown hair and blue eyes, and the other had cut red hair and brown eyes. The three young men were enjoying their morning tea, that was until the door burst open and in walked a loud and positive sounding Angie.<p>

"Hello, any one home?" she called out at she looked around the large, clean white room full of landscape paintings. She looked around for a few minutes until she saw a young man walk up holding his ears.

"Excuse me miss, but you must lower your voice if you wish to continue to be in here." he said coldly, which confused Angie for a few seconds until she smiled at him.

"Sure, no problem." she said in a more hushed tone, which pleased the young man, as he pulled his hands away from his ears.

"That's better. Now, may I help you?" he asked in a more calm and gentle tone.

"Yes, I wish to join your guild." she said in a loud tone, which made the young man cover his ears again, and seeing this made her blush as she smiled nervously as she said, "Sorry."

"That's alright. But not just any body can join our guild. You must meet with out guild master first." he said as he turned and motioned for her to follow him, which she did. He lead her up stairs onto the second floor and then he lead her through a maze of hallways until they arrived at a large door that read, Guild Master's Office. The young man then knock on it and then a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" the voice asked through the door.

"IU have some one that wants to join out guild, Master Sid." the young boy said from his side of the door.

"Send them in." the voice ordered as the young man stood aside and the door open, making Angie slowly walk inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Angie saw that the voice belonged to a middle-aged man with long, silver hair, gold eyes, a tan body with a very muscular build, and he was wearing a similar outfit as the young mans except it had a white tie. The man looked at her for a few seconds until his eyes fell on to her impressive rack, and this made him smile.<p>

"So, such a young beauty wants to join our guild." he said in a weird tone as he never lost sight of her rack, which made her a little nerves.

"Umm, yes." she said as she felt uneasy about this guild master.

"Well, then. Come and lets talk." he said as he drooled a little as he watched her walk towards his desk.

TBC.

* * *

><p>What will Angie do when she goes on her first mission as part of the Warriors of Virtue? After seeing some strict rules and a huge pervert guild master, she's thinking that maybe she should have lessoned to Raven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Please read and review, and I still need oc for all my guilds.<strong>


	3. The Darkside of Light

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I still need oc for each guild.**

Chapter 2: The Dark side of Light.

Angie was uncomfortable as she watched the guild master sit in his chair behind the desk and he never took his eyes off her bust. After a few minutes of non-stop staring, Sid collected himself as he spoke.

"So, you want to join the Warriors of Virtue?" Sid asked as he could not help but stare at her chest while he talked. Angie knew he was still staring, as blush formed on her cheeks.

"Y-yes sir." she said in a calm tone, but inside she felt his eyes continue their to stare at her breasts.

"Hmmm, well. We can't just let any one off the streets join us." he said as he folded his arms over his chest and he leaned back and then he got a wicked smile on his face as he added, "But maybe we could make a deal." Angie looked at his wicked smile and she knew she was not going to like what was going on here.

* * *

><p>The young man from earlier stood outside the door with his own arms grossed around his chest. He was leaning against the wall when the door suddenly opened and he turned to see Master Sid standing next to worried looking Angie. As he looked at them, Sid spoke.<p>

"Vinse, I would like you to show Angie to the guest rooms and then return to me." Sid told the young man, who bowed and lead Angie to the other side of the mansion. As they walked down the hall, Angie couldn't help but notice there was a lot of paints on the walls and they were all of sexy females wearing skimpy outfits, in lewd poses, or both. After five minutes of walking, Vinse stopped by a door and turned to Angie as he opened it.

"This will be your room for now." he said as Angie looked inside, and saw that is had a large mirror, a king sized bed, and a large dresser for her clothes.

"Really?" Angie asked as she was not sure if this was real.

"Yes, it is. Now there's a bathroom behind that door and a robe has already been placed in there. So, relax and I'll be back." Vinse said as he turned around and headed off back the way they came. As he left, Angie turned to the room, smiled, and then proceeded inside as she locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Vinse was standing in front of Master Sid, who was sitting behind his desk and was reading some folders. As he looked up from the folders, he had a sick smile as he looked at the young man.<p>

"Can you believe the way that woman looks. Damn she's hot." Sid said as he continued to look through the folder as Vinsa shock his head in shame as he looked at his guild master.

"Sir, what about Angie?" Vinse asked as he was not sure if he should have let her meet Sid, who looked at the young man and then he finally put the folder down.

"We're give her a trial run and see what she can give to the guild, and our clients." Sid said as he had Vinse leave him and he reopened the folder.

* * *

><p>The bathroom door opened and steam filled the room as Angie stepped outside with a sigh as she was now dressed in a robe and a towel around her head. She smiled as she walked into the room and smiled as she saw the spread she was given. She may not have liked Sid, or his gaze, but she did enjoy this room and as she di, she plopped on the bed and closed her eyes to relax. But before she could, a voice got her attention.<p>

"So, enjoying the perks of being Sid's pet?" Angie shot up and saw that the voice was Raven's, who was sitting a large tree branch outside her window. She looked at him for a few minutes until she got up, walked over, and then opened the door.

"What do you mean, 'Pet'?" Angie asked as she was not sure what he met.

"Oh, please. I knew a few female wizards from this guild and they told me what he does to them." Raven said as his eyes met Angie's, and she turned away from him.

"You don't understand." Angie said as she turned away and was about to walk way when he spoke up.

"Your right, but if you need any help, at all. Just whistle." Raven said as he stood up and then he leaped off the branch. Angie turned as she saw him soar through the sky. As she was watching, there was a knock at the door and when she answered it, she saw it was Vince and he had a change of clothes.

"Here, I'll wash your other while you were these." He handed her the clothes and Angie took them with a smile. As she turned way, Vinse spoke up again as he added, "Oh, your going on a mission with me and my men tonight. So, get your rest."

* * *

><p>'Knock, Knock, Knock'<p>

"Huh?" Angie shot up from her bed. As she looked at her clock and saw it was Midnight. Groaning, she got out of bed, revealing a large t-shirt for a nighty, and she headed over to the door. The second she opened it, she saw it was Vinse and he was fully dressed.

"Get ready, it's time for us to head off for our mission." Vinse said as he looked annoyed that she was not ready.

"Really, this late?" Angie asked in a whiny tone.

"Yes, it's a night mission. Now get ready and I'll see you down stairs." Vinsa said as he turned and walked away, leaving a tiered and annoyed Angie. After a few minutes of getting in her new clothes, Angie walked out in a long white robe and light boots too. As she walked down stairs, she saw Vinse with the other two guys from earlier and she gave them a smile as she walked up to them.

"Ah, fresh meat." the one with brown hair said as he stared at the uneasy Angie, that is until Vinse glared at him and he stopped.

"Angie, this is Neals," Vinse said as he pointed towards the one with brown hair and then he turned to the red hair as he added, "And he's Realce. Their going with us for help." Vinse said as he turned to the large doors and the four wizards head off into the night.

* * *

><p>The group walked for about half an hour until they reached the docks, and once they got there, Vinse turned around and looked at the three feller wizards and then he spoke.<p>

"Alright, before we start. Angie, I need you to put this ring on." Vinse said as Neals pulled out a black with with purple gems embedded in it. Angie looked at it confused as to why she needed to put it on.

"Why?" she asked as she continue to look at the ring and then Vinse answered her.

"in recruits must wear these rings until they are full members." Vinse explained to her as he showed her a smile on his face.

"Alright, I guess." Angie said as she took the ring from Neals and placed it on her ring finger. After she did that, Vinse explained the mission.

"Alright, one of our best clients shipments of rare fruits have been coming up short and he's asked our guild to get to the bottom of it." After Vinse explained it, the four headed off on to the docks and split up.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since the got to the docks and Angie was starting to get tiered. As she looked around near an old ship, she notice movement behind one of the crates. She slowly walked towards the movement and then she turned the corner and saw three young children, two girls and a boy, in tattered rags and scared looks on their faces.<p>

"Please mama, we didn't want to steal but we were so hungry." a littlest girl said as she shock in fear as she was unsure what would happen to them. Angie's face soften as she smiled sweetly to the young kids and she knelt down to face them.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you..." Angie was cut off when she heard chuckling from behind her and when she turned around, she saw Neals and realce standing a few feet away.

"Well, looks like we found the thieves." Neals said as he took a step closer.

"Yeah, thanks Angie for finding them. We're do the rest." Realce said as both him and Neals summoned a katana each.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked as she stood up and looked at the two young men.

"Well, we are going to mark these children as thieves by cutting off one of their hands." Realce said with a wicked smile and this made Angie feel sick to hear such a cruel thing. Without thinking, Angie stood in between them and the children.

"No, I won't let you hurt them." Angie said as she place her right hand and tried to cast a spell, but there was nothing happening. "What the hell." Angie said as she was not sure what happen, but then she heard the two laugh out loud.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you fool. That ring prevents the wear to use magic." Neals said as they got closer and smiled wickedly as Angie face showed horror. The two took a few more steps and then stopped. Realce then place his katana tip at her chest.

"We could let them go," he said as he pushed the blade a little, cutting part of the robe, and then he continued, "For a price." Angie gulped as he moved the blade up to her chin and she closed her eyes as the cold steal caresses her cheek, and then she remembered what Raven said. As Realce pulled his sword away, Angie took a deep breath and then whistle as loud as she could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven was sound a sleep on a roof top, when he suddenly sat up. He closed his eyes and then he heard it again,'whistle'.<p>

"Hmmm, she must have learned the truth." he said as he stood up, stretched his limp, and then he leaped into the air, heading to the docks.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Angie has sound the alarm and Raven is on his was way. But can he get there in time and even if he does, can he handle Neals and Realce? Or will Angie have to pay that price?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I hope you like it and please R&amp;R and send in OCS.<strong>


	4. A Howling Hero and Freezing Knight

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I still need oc for each guild.**

Chapter 3: A Howling Hero and Freezing Knight.

Raven was just at the edge of the docks and he stood there for a moment as he began to think of a way to find her.

"Damn it, she stopped whistling." Raven said to him self as he hopped on top of a crate and began to scan the area for any sign of her. He continue to look as he leaped from crate to crate until he heard a scream.

"No, leave them be." he turned to the sound and smiled as crouched down.

"I'm coming for you Angie." Raven said as he took a large leap off the crate with such force that it shattered from his jump.

* * *

><p>"Huh, what was that?" Vinse said as he turned around and looked for the person who made a loud sound. As he was looking, he heard a howl and he looked up just in time to see Raven fly across the sky. As Vinse saw the shadow, he glared as he took on the chase done this figure.<p>

* * *

><p>Angie was still in huge trouble as Realces' blade was caressing her throat and Neals had his blade at the throat of one of the little girls as he had his foot on the other and the boy behind him, scared to death.<p>

"P-Please don't h-hurt my s-sister." the boy cried.

"We won't, as long she lessons to us." Neals said with a wicked grin.

"p-please. let them..." Angie tried to plead to the men, but she was cut off by Realce's voice.

"Keep you mouth shut whore." Realce said as he moved his blade down from her neck to her robes and as it touched the fabrics, it began to cut it. Both men smiled as Realce stopped just as the tip was between her breast and then he pulled away. "Now, remove the robes." he ordered her as both him and his partner were smiling wickedly.

"W-what?" Angie said as tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the two men.

"You heard him," Neals said as he picked up the little girl, who screamed, and held his blade to her neck again, "or will make this girl suffer for your disobedience." he said as he licked his lips and Angie was horrified. She stood there in shock and horror as her mind weighed her options, but her mind was made when girl cried for help.

"F-fine. Just let them be." Angie said while tears ran down her cheeks as she slowly reached her hand to the ripped clothing and got ready rip them off. Realce and Neals both smiled as they waited for her goods to be revealed, but just as she started to remove them.

"YOU SICK BASTERS." yelled Raven as his boot made contact with Realce face, sending him flying and crashing into the shocked Neals and this sent both men flying. As they crashed landed, Raven caught the little girl and got both kids behind him as he stood ready to fight the two sickos.

"What's the big idea?" Realce asked as he and neals both stood up and held their heads.

"The big idea? You were going to force this young woman strip and have your way with her. In front of children." Raven said as he turned to look at the four people behind him and the look on their faces just pissed him off. So, he turned back and yelled, "I'm going to rip your throats out." And with that, he took a step closer towards the men but was stopped by another voice.

"Halt there," all seven looked up and saw Vinse on a large crate. As the groups looked at the young wizard, Realce smiled as he stood up and yelled.

"Thank god your hear man. Angie set us up in a trap and was planning on killing us." Realce said as he pinned all the blame on Angie, who was shocked.

"What, that's a lie." Angie said as she defended herself.

"No, you were planning on leading us to your partner here." Neals said as he pointed at Raven, but Vinse spoke next before Raven could.

"He is Raven Knight. A member of the WarMongers Guild." Vinse said as he stared down at Raven, who stared back.

"Oh, so you want my autograph?" Raven said with a smile as Vinse jumped from the crate and landed in front of him.

"No, I want to fight." Vinse said as he placed his hand in front of him and then said, "Ice Magic: Freezing Saber." Then n ice saber formed in his right hand and he pointed it at Raven, who continued to smile.

"Oh, your the 'Ice Knight.' Huh." Raven said as he stood up straight and stared at the Vinse.

"Wait, Raven. What about..." Angie asked but was stopped by Raven.

"Get out of here while I fight these guys." Raven said as he turned to face her and gave her a stare that said get the hell out of here. Angie gulped as the two locked eye, and then she grabbed the two girls hands and lead them away while the boy followed them.

"Not so fast you traitor." Realce said as he and neals turned about and headed off after them.

"No way." Raven said as he leaped up to try and get in front of them, but be fore he could, Vinse appeared in front of him and swung his sword, which barely missed Raven as he landed back on a crate and Vinse landed on a crate across from him.

"we're having a dual and it's rude to leave before we finish it." Vinse said with a smile as he readied his sword. As for Raven, he looked worried as he watched Realce and Neals get way.

"Damn, sorry Angie but I can't stop all of them." he said as the two continued to lock eyes.

* * *

><p>Angie and the children as fast as they could while Angie kelp looking behind her to see if any one was following them. They continued on for a few more minutes, until crate suddenly shattered and out of the rubble appeared Realce.<p>

"Missed me, sweetie?" he asked in a sick manner as he walked closer towards her. Angie waisted no time as she got up, picked the three kids up, and then tried to run away, but she was stopped when suddenly Neals appeared in front of her, knocking her down, and he stood there with a wicked smile.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked as walked closer towards the young lady and the three kids. Angie looked up at the mincing man as he got closer. She then turned and looked at the children, who were shaking in fear. Seeing this, her eyes narrowed, so she turned to face him and with one perfect kick below the belt, she made him double over in pain and she took the opportunity to get up with the kids and ran off into the maze of crates, and she failed to notice a crack form in her ring. Realce went to his fallen friend and tried to help him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he tried to tend to his him, but Neals pushed him away.

"No, that damn skank is going to pay for that." Neals said as he stood up right and they both walked off slowly after them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven and Vinse continued their fight. vines swung his sword with purpose and what ever made contact with the froze instantly. As he did that, Raven quickly dodged all of his attacks as he tried find a way to ditch Vinse so he could help Angie. The two leaped from crate to crate, test the others moves. After a while, Vinse got border from the duck and run Raven was doing, so he stopped on top of a large crate and watched as Raven appeared on a small crate.<p>

"I'm disappointed in you Raven. I heard great things about you but they were all lies." Vinse said as he stood there with his sword at his side.

"There no lies, I just want to make sure those sick pervs don't get near Angie or those kids." Raven said as he put his hands in the pocket. Without thinking, Vinse placed his hand out in front of him as he spoke.

"No excuses. Ice Magic: Freezing Mist." and with that, a large form of blue mist appears and it headed for Raven, who quickly leaped away from it, but the mist was large and it froze a crate behind him. As he landed, he lost his balance and fell off the crate. He rolled as he landed and looked up as Vinse appeared above him with a smile. "Keep this up and you'll never get to them." Raven let out a growl as he leaped up and landed on a normal Crate.

"Fine, you want to fight," he stopped as he placed his hand on his chest and then a white light appeared from his sash as he continued, "Then we'll fight. Beast Armor: Howling Wolf Armor." After saying that, the light in gulfed him. In the light, silver arm or formed on his arms with his hands in wolf claw gloves, silver wolf paw armor boots formed on his feet, then the armor formed around his chest and it wrapped around to his back and it formed a silver tail, and then a upper wolf head helmet formed around his head with his eyes showing out of the eyes. Vinse smiled as Raven's armored form appeared and he got ready to fight.

"Now, this is more like it." Vinse said as he readied his sword and then the two launched themselves towards each other, with their weapons ready to clash.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Now that both Raven and Vinse get ready to unleash their powers against each other. Angie is trying to get off of the docks while Neals and Realce are on her trail. Can Raven get past Vinse and to Angie before them or will she have to find a way to stop them with out her magic?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That is it. Please R&amp;R and I still need oc's and if you already sent one in, you send in more if you want.<strong>


	5. Blazing Hotter then the Sun

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I still need oc for each guild.**

Chapter 4: Blazing Hotter then the Sun.

The moon shined down onto the docks of Ocenanic as both Raven and Vinse stared down each other as they waited for an opening. After a few seconds, Raven crotched gown on all fours, he then let out a snarl, and he launched himself towards Vinse, yelling.

"Howling Slash." Raven flexed his fingers, showing off his sharp claws and got closer to Vinse, who smiled as he pulled his sword back and then swung it forward.

"Freezing Burn." Vinse said as the claws and ice blade made contact, which made a clang sound and then Raven landed on a crate behind Vinse. As the two warriors stood still for a couple of seconds, until Raven grabbed his hand and whaled in pain as smoke came from his hand.

"Damn it, I thought my armor wound give me some protection." Raven said as he continued to hold his hand as he turned and looked at Vinse, who was smiling.

"Sorry, but I used my magic to low the temperature of the blade so much, that it will freeze anything it touches." Vinse said as he turned around and the leaped into the air as he got ready to attack from above. "Freezing Slash." Vinse yelled as he swung his sword and an icy air slash flow right at Raven.

"Crap." Raven said as he leaped away from the crate just as the air slash made contact, and it instantly froze that crate and the area around it on the dock. Sweat appeared on Raven's face as he landed on another crate and Vinse landed on another crate a few feet away. Raven then turned to look at him as did Vinse, and then they both smiled from the fight getting interesting.

* * *

><p>As the two enjoyed their duel, Angie was anything but happy from her the situation she was stuck in. As she lead the kids though the maze and away from Neals and Realce. As she ran around the crate, trying to find a way out for the kids, she had to duck or jump from a random sword slash by these two sickos. After running for nearly twenty minutes, Angie's legs hurt her and she was having trouble continuing. So, she quickly found a hiding spot in between to crate and small staircase. After placing them in there, she squeezed in as well and she then turned to look at the three scared children.<p>

"Shhh, Raven will be hear soon and then everything will be alright." she reinsured them as she turned to look for the two following them, but as she was now away from the children, she frowned as she whispered, "Please Raven, don't make me a liar."

* * *

><p>Back at the other side of the docks, the was thick with mist as Raven and Vinse continued to clash in midair several times as the landed on a crate each, then turn to face each other and then launched into another attack. This went on for a few more minutes until they clashed in midair one more time then they landed on the ground about twenty feet from each other.<p>

"Your tough, most would have been frozen solid by now." Vinse said as he stood up right and then readied his sword for another attack.

"Yeah, well I have to say, it still hurts like hell when it touches me." Raven said as he looked down at his hands saw a lot of smoke come off of them. After looking at his hands for a few seconds, Raven let out a sigh as he looked up at his opponent and then added, "In fact, I need to really start trying." This commit made Vinse look confused.

"Oh, so you were taking it easy on me, huh?" Vinse asked as he smiled. Raven just continued to look at Vinse for a few seconds and then he placed his claw over his chest as he yelled.

"Beast Armor: Soaring Eagle Armor." Raven yelled as another white light appeared, which blinded Vinse, as the light engulfed Raven, his wolf armor vanished and then a new armor appeared. Silver, scaly armor formed on his arms ending at his hand which was then turned into talons. An armor of metal feathers appeared on his chest and his back grow a pair of metal wings, and then an eagle head helmet formed on Raven's head and his eyes glowed yellow as his eyes lined up with the helmets. After his transformation, Raven stood up and ready to battle Vinse, who also smiled.

"Well, this will be good." Vinse said as he placed his hand out in front of him and then said, "Freezing Magic: Ice Mist." And then another ice mist cloud formed and raced towards Raven, who flexed his wings and then shot up into the air, completely dodging the attack. Vinse was shocked at he looked up at the flying wizard and then he leaped into the air and was ready to attack. Raven smiled as he flow down towards Vinse and then the two clashed in midair again. After the clash, Vinse landed on a crate while Raven continued to stay in the air just a few feet off the ground. Raven smiled as he looked at his hands and saw that they was no smoke coming from it.

"Ha, I new it." Raven said out loud while he was looking at his hand and this action confused Vinse

"What did you know?" Vinse asked as he stood up straight.

"My talon claws are twice as thick as my wolf. So, that freezing tick won't work on me now. And with that said, he flow up a little, and then he looped around and soar towards Vinse with both his talons out front as he yelled, "Soaring Eagle Strike." Vinse saw this and then jumped from crate to crate with his sword out ready to attack. Then he got close, he leaped into the air and then pulled his sword back as he swung it forward as he yelled.

"Freezing Burn." he yelled as the two made contact, then there was a loud clang, and then the two continued for a few mote feet until they both stopped and then they turned to face each other. After they stared down each other, Raven and Vinse then charged towards each other, and once they met, they sword and claws clashed as the two continued to duel.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the docks, Angie and the three children continued to hide from Neals and Realce. Angie watched the entrance to they small hide out and hoped that those two would walk right on by and they could escape. But her hopes were not answered as she was Neals walk by their hiding place and Angie quickly had the kids cover their mouths. Sweat purred down her forehead as she watched Neals check her to his left, which was away from them and then he was starting to turn to the right and Angie closed her eyes tightly as she waited for them to find her and the kids.<p>

"Hey neals, found them yet?" Realce voice was heard calling for Neals, who quickly turned left to lookat his partner.

"Not yet, but we'll get what Sid promised us sooner or later." Realce said as he turned about and walked away from them. As they heard the steps move away from them, the kids let out a sigh of relief, but Angie's was lost in her mind in thoughts as she felt anger fill her very being.

"W-w-what Sid promised?" Angie said out loud as she stood there for a few moments as the memory of what Sid had her do to join the guild. As he mind raced, her anger rose as well and she failed to notice that her ring continued to crack. "That Bastard." she yelled as her anger got the best of her and that very second she covered her mouth, and turned to see if they heard her. After five minutes of silence and full of dread, she let out a sigh as she turned to face the children and then she whispered, "Follow me." After that, the four people began to walk out of the hiding place. As they go to the entrance and then she pushed her head out to look around for the two wizards. Seeing it was cleared, she motioned for the kids to follow, but as she stepped out, she saw a sword coming down out of the corner of her eye and she quickly pushed the children back into the hide out. As she did that, the sword made contact and cut a fair peace of rode.

"Ha, nice try and but we knew you where there the whole time." Neals said as he stood next to Realce, who held the sword that had cut her moments earlier. Angie slowly got up and turned to face them, and the two laughed at her as she place her left arm over the cut, keeping the sicko's from seeing her breast.

"Get away you monsters." Angie said as she covered the passageway to the kids and got ready to defend them, but this just made then laugh harder.

"Oh, come on now. You lost. Just give in and let us get our reward." Realce said as he licked his lips, which angered Angie even more.

"I would not give up to you so you can do what you like to me." Angie paused for a moment as she turned around and looked at the scared children. She then turned to face them with even more anger in her eyes and tone as she added, "Or worst these children."

"Find, we'll just take it." Neals said as he and Realce readied their swords and began to close in on her. As they were mere steps away, Angie closed her eyes and wished she could do something, and then suddenly, her ring shattered and the peace fell to the ground. And then her eyes opened and there was fire in them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raven and Vinse clashed again in mid air, and as they landed on two crates and turned to face each other as they both panted.<p>

"S-so, your getting tired already." Vinse said as he could hardly lift his sword.

"Ha, look who's talking." Raven said as he looked at him with a smile, but he could hardly move from that spot with his armor. The two stared down each other and waited for the other to make the next move, when suddenly a large fire ball appeared on the other side of the docks. "What the hell?" Raven said as he turned to see what had happen.

"I do not know." Vinse said as they both headed off into direction of the fire ball.

* * *

><p>Angie stood over Neals and Realce burnet bodies as they were out cold. She looked into they empty eyes with pure anger in her own eyes as she lifted her hand and then spoke.<p>

"Solar Magic: Flair." she said as a fire ball formed in his palm and then go ready to launch it, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Stop." she turned to see Vinse on a crate above her.

"Back off Vinse, these sick freaks need to pay for what they did." she said as she turned back and got ready to attck when he spoke again.

"Angie, lesson. What they did was wrong but killing them is not the answer." Vinse said as he leaped in front of them and got ready to fight.

"You would defend them?" Angie asked as her anger made the fire grow larger.

"No, but I feel a fellow member should punish them." Vinse said as he glared at her and then she heard another voice.

"Let him go, they will suffer from this." she turned and saw Raven standing behind her with the htree children around him. As she looked at their faces, she softened and then turned to Vinse.

"Fine, but tell Sid that I'll never join the guild." she said as he close his eyes, turned to the two fallen wizards and then he vanished in an icy mist. After they left, Angie sighed as she turned to look at the four people, who were all blushing. She looked down, and saw that her right breast had slipped out while she fought with Neals and Realce. "AHHHHHHHH." she screamed as she covered herself up. Raven was still blushing as he deactivated his magic, and then removed his vest to help her cover up. She quickly took it and covered herself up.

"So, ummm. How about we get these kids somewhere safe and then you can stay at my guest room for tonight." Raven said as he lead then kids and Angie out of the maze of crates.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." she said as she followed him.

"Oh, and tomorrow. I'll take you to my guild, the WarMongers." he said as the walked on into the night as the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With what she did, Raven is ready to show Angie the WarMongers guild. But can she handle the WarMongers guild wild members, a weird guild leader, and the way this guild runs things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it and I hope you like it. Please Read and Review and send you ocs as well.<strong>


	6. Entering WarMongers Hall

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I still need oc for each guild.**

Chapter 5: Entering WarMongers Hall.

The sun shined bright and hot as the birds sang their songs out loud and the residents were on there normal lives routines. The light shined through the window of Raven's room of his apartment. The young wizard quickly pulled the covers over his face and began to mumble.

"F-five more minutes mommy." Raven asked in his sleep as he tried not to get up at the very moment. That is, until a small bird flow onto his open window and began to chirp right then and there. This made Raven's eyes open wide open as he shoot up and gave the little creature a dirty look, which made it fly off scared. After that, Raven stretched his arm and let out a yarn as he got out of bed, revealing he was jut wearing a pair of boxers. He continued to stretch and yarn as he left the room, and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. He got to the door and then opened it with out thinking.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream caused Raven to fully wake up, just in time to see a soaking wet Angie getting out of the shower and a towel that barely covered her front. Raven's face went bright red as he quickly shut the door andlaid against the door.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Raven repeated over and over again as he forgot about his house guest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an unknown location, Neals and Realce were chained to a wall with there eyes covered by cloth . As the two hung there nervously, that is until the door opened and in walked Vinse with a clean out fit and looked well rested.<p>

"So, are you to finally awake?" Vinse said as he turned to face them.

"Let us go." Neals said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, you have no right to do this to us." Realce said as he too sounded a little scared.

"Oh, yes I do. What you two was wrong and unbecoming of a Warrior's of Virtue member." Vinse said as he sat stood there, and gave them a glare that sent shivers up their spines.

"W-what are you g-going to do?" Neals asked as he was not sure what was going to happen to them.

"Simple. I'm going to take care of you." Vinse said with a wicked smile of his own as he walked forward and then the two men screams of agony and horror was heard form out side the door he had them behind.

* * *

><p>After his little, surprise, in the bathroom. Raven headed off to the kitchen and got him some thing to eat. As he began to cook him and Angie some eggs, he heard a door shut and then he hear a voice call to him.<p>

"Raven, we have to talk." Angie yelled as she walked over to him with a robe tied around her.

"Alright, you need to lock the door." Raven said as he continued to cook them breakfast.

"No, you need to knock." Angie said as she sat down at his kitchen table.

"Should I remind you that your the guest and that I live here on my own?" Raven asked her as he turned around and placed a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. Angie looked at it for a moments and then she began to eat up the meal. As she ate, Raven sat down next to her and ate his.

"After breakfast. How about he head over to the WarMongers Guild Hall? " Angie looked at him and then after she swallowed her food.

"We can't." Raven answered her, and that answer shocked her.

"Wait, why not?" she asked as she was confused by his statement.

"first, you need to tell me your measurement." Raven said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"What, why?" she asked as she covered her chest up.

"Well, do you want to go over there in that robe of mine." Raven said this with his mouth full and Angie then realized he was right.

"Oh, right. Well, they are..." she began to say but was stopped when they heard a knock at the door. They looked at it for a minute, and then he got up and answered it. He opened it and then saw no one was their. He looked around and saw nothing until he looked down and then he saw a box.

"Hmmm." Raven said as he picked it up and then brought it inside.

"Hey, what's that?" Angie asked as she wondered what he had.

"It's for you." Ravens said as he placed it down in front of a confused Angie.

"Me." she said as she stood up and saw her name on the box top. She quickly opened it and saw that it was her old clothes with a note on it.I

Dear Angie

'I am sorry for how my comrades acted towards you and rest assured that they will suffer for their crime

I had you clothes cleaned for you and I had a fire resent speel placed on them, so your fire can't burn them.

I hope this helps you feel better and can forgive my guild for their actions.'

Sincerely,

Vinse.

"Really? I guess he's an okay guy." Raven said as he sat down on at the table. Angie looked at them for a moment, she then smiled as she ran off to get dressed.

* * *

><p>After the quick change, Angie walked down the street with Raven in toe as she was so excited to see this guild Raven kept talking about. As they walked through the town, people kept looking at the excited blonde run through the market streets as Raven followed, smiling at her child-like action.<p>

"Relax, we're be there soon." Raven said as he continued to watch her excited actions.

"Oh, I just can't wait. I want to see how powerful your guild can be with you in it." Angie statement made him blush.

"Oh, there are pretty powerful wizards in my guild. But I feel I should warn you about Atticus." Raven said as they continued down the street.

"Who's Atticus?" Angie asked as she stopped and turned to face Raven.

"He's our guild master and he's pretty weird." Raven said as he walked past Angie, who started to follow him. After a few minutes, they came to a large, run-down building. Raven looked at the building with a huge smile on his face as he spoke, "Here we are."

"Really?" Angie asked as she was not sure of how to take in how it looked. Raven didn't speak a word as he walked up to the doors and then turn to her.

"Yep, come on." Raven said as he opened the door and Angie was shocked at the sight. It was a large feast hall with dozens of wizards yelling, screaming, fighting, and any other thing under the sun. Raven took a few steps and took in a deep breath, Angie followed him in and did the same, but nearly puked at the smell of booze and other things. As Raven admired the sight, Angie was unsure of how to feel about this. Raven then stood in front of the crowed and then shouted, "NEW RECRUIT." And with that, every thing stopped as they all looked at the door seeing Raven and Angie standing there. As they all stared, foot steps could be heard coming down from the stairs. Every ones eyes turned from them to the stairs as a two figures appeared. One was an elderly man with a standard cane. He had very long white hair and beard. He stood about 6'7 with his beard touching the floor. His eye were closed and he wear a long robe that started from his right shoulder and went to the left and then draped down. The other figure was a well endowed woman with neat black hair in a bun, she had a pair of glasses over her blue eyes, and she was wearing a brown dress shirt with a matching skirt and black high heals. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the older male turned to face Angie.

"So, he's Atticus." Angie asked as she looked at him.

"Yep, and that his assistant, Len." Raven said.

"So, we have another lovely young lady that wants to join our guild?" the elderly man said as he began to walk towards her. Angie gulped as she got the same feeling she had when she met Sid. She was then suddenly shoved by Raven to go up to him, which she did, nervously as all the eyes were set on her as she met the men in the middle of the large room. As they were face to face, the man lifted his hand and ran is long, unsightly nails across her cheek. Which made her even more nerves and he went down her neck, and then ran it across her bare arms. He took a deep breath and then he spoke again, "Your in."

"W-What?" Angie asked as she looked Atticus.

"Raven already told us about your skills against those perverts of wizards. So, he said he would say he would bring you here and let you join." Atticus explained as Len came up to her with a symbol machine.

"Were would you like it?" she asked with a smile.

"Umm, here." she pointed to her left shoulder. Len then placed the devise on the location and then gave Angie a hot pink WarMonger symbol. After that, the crowed went wild as they began to party like crazy and Raven came up to her.

"Welcome to the WarMongers." Raven said with a smile as Angie looked at him with a smile.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, we party now and then you get the grand tour tomorrow and then we can go on a quest." he said as he grabbed to mugs off a tray and handed her one. She looked at it for a few minutes and then they cheered about her joining and then drank the contents.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark forest far from our heroes were two figures standing around.<p>

"I'm so sure about this." the larger of the figure said as he looked at the much smaller one.

"The master said we needed two more recruits and I picked these two out." the other one said as they turned and met up with two other figures. As they stood there, the smaller person spoke, "We have a mission for you to and it pays well." It said as they began to talk about the mission.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Now that Angie is part of the WarMongers Guild. She is ready to go on her first quest for them, but can she handle Raven and his partners budding personality.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, well that's it. I hope you like it and the real plot will start in the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Darkness Lomming and Raven's Partner

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I still need oc for each guild.**

Chapter 6: Darkness Looms and Raven's Partner.

As the four figures had stood across from each other, the largest figure stepped up and spoke in booming voice.

"Now, lesson up you prospect. I'm only telling you once..." he was suddenly cut off by one of the other figures pulled out a bone sword with emitted dark energy and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare yell at her or I'll end you." the figure said as they stood down the large man. As the cloud left, through the moon light, it is revealed that the two figures were two young girls. The one with the bone sword had long white hair that goes down to her ankles that she wears in two super long pigtails, golden eyes, a little nose, and plump lips. She also was wearing a collar is in on middle of neck and makes a V-line after it reaches her clavicle dress which reaches her wrists grinning skull charm bracelet on her left hand and goes down to her knee caps, she also wears black and white striped stockings with no shoes. The other girl was a bit younger as she had slightly curly and long which reaches her ankles and it slightly long sharp bangs that cover her face, obsidian black eyes, and she was wearing pitch black long sleeved shirt that is a little to big and at the sleeves it slips over her hands so that you couldn't see them, a Gemini symbol on her necklace which is black on the outside and white on the inside, a pair of black and white vertically pinstriped patterned jeans with black combat boots, and a long, thick white scarf that wraps around her face 5 times, one end hangs in the front, the other in the back. On each end of the scarf there is an even square crevice.

"Calm down Abigail," the young girl said as she placed her hand on the others shoulder and this madethe other girl calm instantly.

"Sorry, Nione." Abigail said to the young girl who calmed her and gave her a strong hug. As the two hugged were hugging each other, the large man got angry and was about to yell when the much smaller one stopped him.

"No, not another word." she said as she walked over to the two young women and handed them a folder, "These are your instructions on your mission and you will be paid handsomely." the figure said as Nione took the folder and then the two of them left the forest, heading towards the closest train station.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny early morning in Ocenanic as the fisher man set sail for their morning catch and vender began to open their stalls and stands for willing byers. As people began their day, a certain red-hair wizard was sleeping soundly as he was snored out loud in his bed. As he slept, the door suddenly opened and in walked Angie, all ready to for her first mission of the WarMongers. She swiftly walked over to him in his messy room, and once she got to his bed, she took in a deep breath and then.<p>

"RISE AND SHINE, RAVEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and this scared the young wizard so much that he leaped out the window, and then there was a loud crash. Angie slowly walked to the near by window and looked out to see that he had landed in a pair of trash cans. Angie smiled nervously as he looked up at her with a glare, he then stood up and walked around the to the front of the building.

"I said I was sorry." Angie said as she sat at the table across from Raven, who had banana peals and other muck on him.

"If your living here, then we need to set some rules. First, Lock the door while taking showers and second, Never do that again." he yelled as he glared at her.

"Sorry, I just want to go and get my first mission started." Angie said in excitement.

"Well, first you need to get the tour and then we're go on a mission. But first..." Raven began as he stood up and then headed off down the hall, "I need to get cleaned up."

"Yeah, you smell." Angie said as she held her nose.

"That's not MY fault." Raven yelled from the bathroom as he shut to door and began to take a shower.

* * *

><p>After getting cleaned up and dressed, Raven and Angie head off to the guildhall of the WarMongers. As they walked past, people notice Angie's new guild mark and she was proud showing it off. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the WarMonger's guild hall and once they entered, Angie saw pretty much the same thing as yesterday.<p>

"Is it like this all the time?" Angie asked as she looked at the rowdy and wild crewed of wizards off all kinds.

"Yeah, isn't great?" Raven said with a smile as he looked at his fellow guild mates. As he watched the rough housing with Angie, they were approached by Len.

"Hello, ...Angie." Len said as she looked at her clipboard and then at they young female wizard, "Please follow me for your tour." She said as she turned and walked through the crowed of partying wizards. Angie followed nervously as she was not sure what would happen it she got in some ones way. "Relax, they would never hurt you since you joined." Len said as to reinsure Angie that she was safe.

"A-all right." Angie said as she followed the fellow female wizards until she came to a stop and turned to face her.

"First, this is the great hall." Len said as she pointed out the large area they were in before she continued, "Here, you can eat, gamble, drink, and pretty much anything you feel like as long as you do anything to lewd, unless special things aren't happening."

"Like what?" Angie asked.

"That's not important. Now, follow." Len said as she lead them out of the great hall and stopped by a stage, "This is a stage that we use for announcement." She then turned and headed to the left until she was at a bulletin board. "And this is were you can pick a mission to go on." Len said as the two stared at the large board with several pieces of paper on missions they were asked to complete.

"Really cool." Angie said as she smiled at the board and even tried to reach for one, but Len spoke up first.

"Wait, we have one more thing." Len said as she pointed to a normal looking door with a S on it. "That is the S rank room that only S rank wizards are allowed to enter and we have few quite area in the basement were you can rest or what ever." After that, Len looked through her notes before continuing. "Well, that's it. If you need any help, please ask me or the Guild Master." Len said as she turned around and headed off through another door. Angie stood there for a minute until she turned towards the board and began to look it over.

"Hey, have you picked one?" Angie was startled and when she turned, She saw Raven standing next to her.

"Hmmmm." Angie said as she looked them over again and then she picked one, "Yeah, this one seams good for a beginning mission." As she held it, raven took it and looked it over.

"Hmmm, a security job. Nice." Raven said as he turned and began to walk to a door to the right.

"Wait, were are you going?" Angie asked as she was confused.

"We need one more before we go. Come on." Raven said as he continued towards the door and waited for Angie before he entered.

* * *

><p>In the basement, Angie and Raven walked through a hall of dark rooms. As they walked, Angie notice that there were almost no sound coming from above.<p>

"We're almost to Dariel's room." Raven said as he load Angie through the hall. As they rounded a corner, Angie notice a door open.

"Who's room's that?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh that's Rei room. He's resting." Raven said as he went over and shut his door. Angie was confused on why someone would be asleep this early in the morning, but she ignored it as she followed Raven until her reached at the end of the hall. "Here we go." Raven said as he turned the knob and opened the door. Inside, was a nice, neat room with a dresser, mirror, and a large bed, but what Angie really notice young man in a chair reading a book. He had short and unruly brown hair, Dark Green eyes, a slim build and was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and a black sleeveless jacket, dark grey pants, back leather shoes and a black fedora hat with feather shaped pendant tied around his neck. The young man looked up from his book at Raven and Angie.

"Don't tell me, we have a mission?" Dariel asked as he seamed unready to do anything but relax and read.

"Yep." Raven said with a smile as he looked at the other male.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Now that she got her grand tour and picked her mission, Angie is ready to prove herself to her new guild. But with bickering team mates and an unknown enemy looming. Can she survive her first mission?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the it for this chapter. Please read, review, and send you OC.<strong>


	8. Reain to Amzone

**Hello, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I still need oc for each guild.**

Chapter 7: Train for Amzone.

The light flickered off and on as the three wizards looked at each other. Raven had a smile on his face as Dariel closed his book, stood up, and then walked towards them.

"So, your this Angie girl Raven been talking about." Dariel said as he looked at the young lady in front of him.

"Umm, yeah." Angie said as she looked at the slightly older male, who picked up her hand, and calmly kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile as blush overwhelmed Angie as she smiled back at the handsome man. As they eyes met, they felt something.

"'Belch'" Raven's belch made both look at him with angry stares and totally ruined the moment. As they looked at him, Raven simply smiled as he walked past them and down the hall, "Come on, let's get going." And with that, he left and the two began to follow and as they did, Angie felt a question bother her.

"Hey, Dariel." she spoke load so that they were the only ones that could hear.

"Hmmm?" Dariel said as he turned to face her as they walked along together.

"How did you become his partner?" she asked as she watched him smile and then turn to face forward.

"You've battled with him, so you already know." Dariel said as they continued to follow the excited Raven. After five minutes, the three wizards returned to the wild and partying great hall with several other guild members doing as they wished. The very second they left the sound proof basement, Dariel covered his ears and winced at the loud noise coming from the guild mates.

"Darlie, are you alright?" Angie asked as she stood next to him and looked worried.

"Oh, he's fine." Raven said as he stepped behind him and then place a pair of ear muffs over his ears. the second that happened, Dariel stood up right and smiled as they headed through the crowed and out the front door. Once out side, Darlie winced at the bright sun and it took him a few minute to adjust to the light. After he did, he turned to Raven and flexed his back muscles.

"So, were do we go?" he asked as he looked at them.

"The Amzone History Museum in Amzone." Raven said as he looked at his fellow wizard.

"What, why?" Darlie confused as to why they needed to head to a museum for a mission.

"Because we are guarding a relic while they bump up security. " Raven said as he looked at Darlie.

"What, why did you that mission?" Darlie asked as he looked at his partner.

"I didn't, Angie did and thought it would be a good idea for a first mission." Raven said as he turned to Angie, who was smiling nervously.

"Oh, alright. So, let's go." Dariel said as he turned and began to walk, only to be stopped by Angie.

"What, the train station. is the way." she said as she point the way. Hearing this made all the color from Dariel's face to vanish and he shock a little.

"T-t-train station." Dariel said as he stuttered the last part.

"Yeah, he hates trains and other modes of transportation." Raven explained to Angie.

"Why?" Angie asked as she looked at Raven.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I can't really remember." Raven said as he grabbed Dariel by the hand and dragged him towards the train station.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the dark forest, the two figure were walking down a dirt path as they were heading deeper into the woods. As the walked, the larger of the figure could not help but speak up to the smaller one.<p>

"I'm still not sure about letting those two do something that important." he said as he continued to two head farther into the woods.

"I'm sure, besides. We have to get ready for the masters meeting in two days." she answered back as they continued ot walk.

"Hey, I know, how many are coming anyway?" he asked.

"All seven. Even Prince." she said as she watched the larger one and smiled as she saw the look of pure shock on his face.

"Really, he's coming. Wow, haven't seen him in person yet." he said as he to now had a smile.

"Yes, he's coming. Now all we need is to get the other two things and we're on are way." she said as the two continued deeper into the woods until they came to an old looking mansion and they both smiled as they walked up to the abandoned house.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the trio left for Amzone, and they were all relaxing in a shared room, well, all except for Dariel, who had his head out of the window as he releasing his stomach contains all over the side of the train. As Dariel continued to puke his guts out, Angie had a worried look on her face.<p>

"A-are you alright?" she asked as she looked at the man puking his head off.

"Oh, yeah. He's fine." Raven answered with a smile as he laid back in the booth.

"How can you say that when you look at him?" Angie asked as she stared daggers at Raven.

"He's a dragon slayer. He gets motion sickness when ever he rides in any vehicles." Raven said as he closed his eyes. As he did, Dariel was able to pull his head out of the open window just long enough to give them a clear view of his line green face. It was then that he went right back to puking out the window, leaving Angie worried for him and Raven resting his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile just a few feet away, Abigail and Nione were sitting in their own cabin. As Abigail looked out the window to the scenery, Nione was happily playing with a rag doll. As he two sat their calmly, Abigail's stomach began to growl, so she stood up, stretched, and then looked at her partner as she spoke.<p>

"Hey, I'm heading over to the dinning car for a snack. Want anything?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Sure, something sweet." Nione said in a very weird cheerful tone. With that, Abigail began to walk down the hall towards the car. As she walked past, she happen to look into the trio's room and laid her eyes on Angie. As she continued, she smiled as head for the door. After a few minutes, she returned with two sodas, a BLT for her and a piece of cake for Nione. As the two ate their food, Abigail smiled as she looked her friend and then spoke.

"Hey, the girl we're after is in the next room." she said as she took another bite of her sandwich. Nione looked at her with a mouth full of cake and as she swallowed, she also had a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

><p>As the sun fell below the bright blue sky, a large ship could be seen from the shores of Ocenanic. Abroad, was a crew of well off sailors, who pushed and pulled the ropes of the sails as they were getting ready to dock. While they were doing this, two guard stood watch over a fancy door. Inside, sat a slightly tall man in a fine robe with a shiny dress shirt under it. He also wear a pair a bright red dress pants and large furry boots. In one of his hands was a glass of red wine and a cane in the other.<p>

"Soon, my sweet. Soon, you will be returned to me." he said with a smug smile as he sipped his wine and laughed a little.

TBC.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: With Abigail and Nione setting their eyes on Angie, can the young fire mage survive what ever their planning. And what of the two figures and this meeting their planning?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I'm back. Thanks for waiting for the long wait. Now, I need members of the Magic Council and these Seven Knights of Chaos.<strong>

b

b

bb


	9. Announcement

**Hello, I'm here to reveal bad news. As of now, I'm leaving FF. The reason, I just learned that my niece has a cyst on her brain and she may need surgery. So, I need to be with my family as of now. Please understand and I hope you guys can forgive me.**


End file.
